dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Faust vs Compa
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Dr. Baldhead in in the building, and he is hunting down the Lovers herself... But there is a snag; nobody is to remove that paper bag! Or else the goddesses shall despise such a monster as Faust for who he is! Will Compa even survive the "Stimulating Fists of Annihilation" at all?! Or will Faust's expert use of Ki cleverly humiliate the poor, "cute" nurse of death? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning After so many adventures with Neptune and her friends, ASIC has finally been eradicated for good; while Arfoire has persisted multiple times, she ultimately gave up... Gold Third even disbanded and became seperate Makers for their respective allies: B-Sha with Neptune, K-Sha with Noire, C-Sha with Blanc, and S-Sha with Vert. People actually believed Gamindustri was finally at a permanent state of peace. No more bad guys even seem to be spotted... All but one. As he traveled around Planeptune, he found out about the Four Goddesses, and wondered why there were no male civilians. He went to find out... Neptune: OH MY GOSH! WHY DO I KEEP LOSING TO YOU GUYS!?! Noire: Because, Nep, you've lost your touch. Blanc: (Solemnly) You lost too. Vert: fufufufu... You lost too, Blanc. Blanc: JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL THE NX IS RELEASED BITCH! IF: If you're the leader of this group of ours, how come you're the most pathetic at behaving like a Goddess?! Compa: (Giggles) IF: What the hell is your problem?! Compa: You see, we've amassed this friendship, had a lot of great times together and... (Behind the Door) We had fun kicking ASIC butt, and now look at Gamindustri, no evil, no crime surge, peace, We really did in fact win! Faust was listening in secret, and softly knocked as he fell into his door. It shut on it's own, and it dissapeared... Blanc: Hmm...? Was somebody at the door at this time? Noire: I'll check. Must be another of our idiotic admirers... As Noire opened the Door, she saw nothing. Not even the door that was just there seconds ago. Noire: Wha...? I could've sworn Blanc said someone was here... Ugh... Yare Yare Dazze... (What a Waste.) But as Noire turned around, she found that the WHOLE door just changed into a door for an Emergency. Was Noire looking at the same door?! Noire: Grrr...! Who are you, and what di-uh...? As she opened the door, Noire found that all her allies are gone; the room was gone even! Instead it got replaced by a Morgue, filled with bodies. Noire then saw one of them to be Neptune! Noire: ...! Noire never thought someone like a Goddess could die, let alone the one that in secret, she kinda had loved... She shut the door and opened it again. This time, the room was back to normal, except, Noire was alone. She couldn't find anyone but herself! She closed the door, and investigated the predicament at hand... Meanwhile... Compa: Um... Where am I? Faust You're on Earth, Girlie Goody Two Shoes! Rohan Kishibe: I know I'm supposed to be a Lackey, but: you happen to be in an era where Earth is dying. Compa: Eheheh... Why am I wearing a Nurse outfit? Seems to fit me... Really. Rohan: Dr. Baldhead, this girl is too much of a ditz to be used. Faust: She is kind, gentle, cute... and her syringe can be used on our side if she wins. Rohan: But you'll walk circles around her! Faust: I understand her abilities Rohan-kun... She can self heal, and do acceptably powerful attacks... My studies show I have a 59% survival Rate. Rohan: But Baldhead! That's not high at all!! Faust: Just trust me, OKAY!? AND STOP CALLING ME BALDHEAD! Rohan: Um... Sorry, Faust... Faust: Just back off until I need you. Rohan: Yes, Dr. Faust... The battle then began, Naginata Scalpel &... something... vs Syringe & Love are about to enter the worst Medical Hell of all... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Faust slashed Compa's face as she impaled him with her Syringe. Neither seemed to feel any pain, but blood let anyway... Compa tried to stab Faust at a major organ, but Faust was too fast! Compa: Uuu...~ Faust: Well? That syringe seems abit too... Heavy. YA KNOW?! Rohan said nothing, he just face palmed himself... Compa: No. I won't... GIVE UP! As Compa got up, she used Compa Love Heart to create a giant Heart Shaped Projectile, and pushed it foward. Faust merely whacked it back with his baseball bat utilizing Ki. This ended up being a projectile clash straight out of Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess... The projectile only got faster, but so did both combatants. Compa though, was aimlessly pushing the projectile, hoping it would work. Compa: Gyaaaah...! Faust, however, did a Meteor Smash Esque swing that sent the love projectile flying. Compa just couldn't keep up with a High Speed Heart... Compa then full healed herself, intriguing Rohan. Rohan: (Curious... I played Hyperdimension Neptunia until V, and I never seen her do that!) Compa tried to counterattack by injecting a poisoning serum but Faust easily Stopped the narrow needle with his Scalpel Naginata, pushing it out of the way... Rohan was merely thinking throughout the fight... (Rohan: Why doesn't !dea factory or, screw it! COMPILE HEART just make a male anti-hero that's PLAYABLE!?) Compa then shot an orb, shooting a meteor showers' worth of beams, damaging Faust Nigh Fatally... Faust: OWMYSPLEENHOLYSHITTHATFUCKINGKILLSOMGWTFOTLBBQBBQBBQBBQBARBEFUCKINGCUE!!! It got worse for him, as said orb shot a Shoopdawhoop like laser, which Rohan narrowly dodged, but Faust took full blast. Finally, it then shot hundreds of energy orbs. It should've killed him but Faust easily saw the trajectory of each shot. Compa then wondered where Faust is when she saw 4 cups shuffling above her. Compa was in glee as she finally got to play something... Compa: Uh... I choose that one! Surprising, Compa chose correct; but it was a trap set by Faust. Faust: You win; GOTCHA! Faust then formed his hands into clasped guns, looking at Compa's pink striped panties, and is about to pull off the impossible. Faust: THREE SECOND KILL! Compa: Ungh...~ Why does it feel good...?~ Faust: NOT THE BEST. But Compa won't give up humiliated... She decided to use her EXE Drive to finish Faust off... Rohan: !!! She's using her signature move! As Compa used Bread Crumbs, she spun around as she shot an energy blast as she tripped and hit her butt. Compa's trademark insignia formed, as it shot and pierced Faust a multitude of ways, mortally wounding Faust. As mercy, Compa blew a kiss at Faust, trapping him in a seal, shooting a giant laser, blasting him to oblivion... Compa giggled as she hugged her giant syringe... DBx? ???: ' ''TOO BAD!!! ' Compa stopped for a split-second, seeing Faust survive The Final Blow. She was confused, and Rohan KNEW this would happen. Rohan: Faust, sir? I told you this girl would be too ditzy...! Faust: Zip it, Rohan! I only hired you for your wisdom, not mindless whack! Compa: Eheh... (Nervously) Faust evaded death by falling into a door of his own just microseconds before a huge energy beam trapped him, rendering the seal useless thanks to his impeccable space/time manipulation... Compa feared what would happen next. She was beaten, humiliated from a poke to the ass, what the hell could be next? Faust went into Instant Kill mode as Compa full healed herself. But it didn't matter... Faust: ' THE FORBIDDEN ART OF THE KNIFE! ' In fact, Noire somehow made it to the audience with what seemed like hundreds of Faust clones. She was frightened as Compa was in the wrong emotion under the knife; still chuckling nervously. She never knew she was in fear by a certain Ode an die Freude... Faust shredded Compa's face, gouged her eyes with the same Scalpel, and the only screams came from... ''Noire... Compa: Um... Can somebody get me a mirror? Faust: Just leave it. Faust gave Compa dot eyes. But as Noire tried to intervene as she used Infinite Slash to no avail. The crowd wanted an encore of the same epic tune. Noire: What?! ' ''NO! ' You boys are ruthless! All of you fakers!! Faust: Please, don't be a blatant hypocrite. We have ladies here too! They like me! Now... With Compa off the table, it was Noire's turn to suffer. Meanwhile, Rohan was waiting for Faust and the gals in the crowd as he finally found them. Faust: ' LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!! ' Noire: '''FUCK YOU AND ODE TO FRIGGEN JOY!!!' ... (Same process as with Compa, Yatta Yatta Yatta...) Noire was given a more masculine look. Noire: OW! That fucking hurt, freak! Both the Maker and Goddess tried to walk out, but Rohan finally arrived and used his Stand. Rohan: Heaven's Door! He drew his Stand, and ripped open both Noire & Compa's faces as if opening the pages of a manga. Rohan: Usually I don't act cruel towards women like you two, but I have to follow Faust's orders... To my dismay... Rohan wrote the following laws to both enemies... Noire: Will respect men like they are God. Rohan then ripped pages regarding hate on men out of her "Book"... Compa: Will act more sexy and Voluptuous. Faust: So... What amazing punishments did you write? Rohan: OI! It's none of your damn business! Just let me be free! Faust: Very well, my pawn. Be free like a bird! As the two woke up, they immediately ran, but not before Compa showed her panty shot to the audience. Noire slapped her across the face, knocking her out. Only Noire escaped... Nobody won, but somebody lost the least... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: TALK ABOUT SLASHING TWO CHICKS WITH ONE KNIFE! THE WINNER IS... FAUST/DR. BALDHEAD! Faust/Dr. Baldhead is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Compa is from NEPTUNIA, owned by !dea factory/Compile Heart. Guest Starring Rohan Kishibe from JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE, owned by Shueisha. & Noire from NEPTUNIA, owned by !dea factory/Compile Heart. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Medics Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Ki vs Magic themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts